


are you bored yet?

by innoguilty



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: (not really that drunk tho), Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Anal Sex, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Drunk Sex, Eddie lets loose for the first time, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, I'll keep tagging as it goes, M/M, Richie is there to show him the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18243263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innoguilty/pseuds/innoguilty
Summary: Eddie decides he needs to go out to stop thinking about his broken heart. However, he has never been that much of a party guy so he doesn't know exactly where to start. Luckily, he meets Richie, who is more than willing to show him how to have a good time.A night where Eddie meets all kinds of people, dances, drinks and lets himself be desired.





	1. step 1 - get a drink

**Author's Note:**

> the pub crawl AU no one asked for?!????! (inspired on half, almost real experiences lol)  
> this was going to be a one-shot but because I'm busy I'm gonna post in chapters.  
> Also I'm gonna pretend like I know a lot of American stuff when i really don't know shit, please don't call my bluff.  
> And yes I'm a slut for Eddie trying new things I'm really repeating myself ups  
> (i want to apologize because i didn't found a place for Ben in this fic but i do love and appreciate him, i swear, so i tagged him either way)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm gonna pretend i know a bunch of American shit for this fic and i just really hope you buy it.

The light went green and Eddie turned left.

He had heard about the street. The emphasis on heard, because for the three years he had been in college not once had he been there. He would hear all the crazy stories about it on Mondays as he sat down with a few of his classmates that were nice enough to talk to him.Eddie would smile and chuckle to the things that were told. From what he had gathered people who decided to party in this street would end up in all sorts of shenanigans. In his mind were images of people passing out, taking body shots and straight up throwing up in the street at four AM.

It’s not like he judged those guys, who preferred to spend their weekends like that, it’s just he didn’t understand why in the world would anybody do that to their bodies.

So he never joined in. Eddie was content with just hearing the stories. Plus he was in a relationship.

Emphasis on was.

Used to be.

 _Finito_.

For the last week, Eddie had stayed inside his room fucking wallowing in self-pity. He had been with Marvin for two years. Two whole years of his life. For a while, he thought they were pretty much going to marry, after all, they were pretty stable. They didn’t fight, they had similar tastes and shared the same disdain over parties and drinking. Eddie had never pictured himself without Marvin but one day out of the blue he hit him with a very unexpected ' _I think we should see other people'._

He couldn’t stop wondering why other people. Was he too boring? Too bland? Too safe? He had also made sure to torture himself with those thoughts for days. Eddie sighed and reminded himself that he wasn’t going to let Marvin enter his mind this night. The songs on the radio were the only thing he concentrated on as he looked for a parking spot. He had spent way too long staring at the ceiling, thinking what had gone wrong, letting his feelings take over his body. So his plan was to shut them out completely for one night.

And yeah, maybe going for his first ever all night bender alone after a break up wasn’t a good idea, but staying at home watching re-runs of The Office, and eating old Chinese take-out wasn’t going to help either way.

He got himself out of bed, put his best outfit on, a striped shirt and a black jeans jacket, took his car and drove out to the legendary Green Street, that had half a mile full of bars and clubs, where Eddie could stop worrying about his broken heart and focus on the next drink on his hands.

As he walked from his car to the street, he found out there weren’t as many people there as he thought there would be. Eddie narrowed his eyes pretending he was looking for something or someone. He knew that the people walking by weren’t exactly looking at him but he couldn’t help it. He felt as if he was being watched. It wasn't exactly normal to see people on their own in a place like that from what he had gathered. In many of the stories, he had heard there was a weird guy, who was alone and only caused trouble for the people trying to have a good time. Eddie really didn't want to be the weirdo in a bar. The sad drunk weirdo.

One bar caught his attention. They had good prices, he thought, not very sure about that, though. After all, he had never been there and had nothing to compare it to. He took a look at the sign hanging over the door. It read “The Swinging Bat”. Sounded good enough.

He walked inside a very dark lit place, with purple and red lights. There was a bar in the middle and seats on the side. He spotted a small dance floor on the back, which was empty at the moment. Counting him there was a total of five people inside the bar: the DJ, who looked bored out his mind, the redheaded girl behind the bar and two friends sitting in one of the tables.

Eddie was quickly filled with anxiety for the first time of the night. Where should he sit?  He moved slowly towards a table. If he sat down on a table it would look like he was waiting for someone. But he wasn’t really expecting anybody so after a few minutes, he would just look like an idiot. His feet stopped halfway way too quickly and he raised his eyes in panic, expecting to see all eyes on him. However, only the barwoman had noticed his small panic attack but she just smiled and continued drying up a glass in her hands. He made his way to the bar and sat down in one of the stools there.

“What’s it gonna be for you?” she asked.

Eddie looked at her with agitated eyes. God, what did he like? He barely drank at all.

“Gin and tonic,” he heard himself say before he could even process it. Hell, _I guess I’m going with that_ , he thought.

The girl smiled and put the glass in her hands down, “can I see some ID?”

Eddie felt so relieved. She thought he was just an underage kid in her bar acting weird. Eddie handed her his ID, she took a long look at it.

She hummed and handed it back, already working on his order, “you have kind of a baby face, huh?”

He chuckled, “yeah, I’ve heard that before.”

“It’s the freckles, you know?”

She handed him his drink and Eddie passed her the money he owed for it. 

“Thought this place was going to be more crowded,” he played with the swizzle stick, not really sure if he wanted to start drinking it just yet. 

“Give it like an hour, it’s gonna get packed,” Eddie hadn’t really thought of the time as a factor. It made a lot of sense now, he was too early. “We are also gonna have a pub crawl coming in here at ten.”

“What's that?”

The girl gave him an amused smile, her eyes sparkled in a very strange way but she answered either way, “you pay twenty dollars and they show you around the bars and clubs. Have you really never heard of it?”

Eddie blushed, realizing that maybe that was one of the things people knew about. “Oh, I just… I don’t really go out that much.”

“Hey, it’s okay, I don’t judge. Explains a lot actually,” Eddie nodded, “like the fact that you still haven’t touched your drink.”

Eddie laughed nervously and took the glass on his hand, taking a small sip. His nose wrinkled at the taste. Maybe he wasn’t getting another gin and tonic. He heard the redhead laugh. In his life,Eddie had been many times laughed at but somehow with her, it felt more like she was laughing with him. She had something really charming about her.

“I’m Beverly by the way,” she stretched her hand.

Eddie took her hand, “I’m Eddie.”

“So, Eddie, what brings you to my bar?”

“It’s a dumb story and I told myself today I wasn’t really going to think about it.”

“Well you’re in luck then,” she said putting her hands in the counter between them, “because I happen to be a very good storyteller and this bar isn’t going to be that crowded until at least ten.”

Eddie smiled and started asking Beverly things about her job, then about her life and the all of a sudden he was the one talking about his life (still not about Marvin). He was on his second drink and had decided to try a rum and coke. He decided that he really liked Beverly, she was fun, sweet and surprisingly badass based on what he had gathered from her stories.

As ten o’clock draw nearer more people arrived and it got harder to talk with Beverly. But it was bearable, she would just have to stop sometimes mid-conversation to take orders and then she would come back to him. That was until the pub crawl people arrived. The second the door opened the bar was filled with the voices of a large group of drunk people. Eddie stared in awe as the crowd stepped inside the bar.

“Wait a minute,” he heard Beverly say as she started taking orders.

Eddie concentrated on the glass on his hands, trying not to feel weird out with all the sudden loud noises in the bar and the growing hot air as more people were breathing and sweating inside the bar. He was really trying to push away all those feelings that made him uncomfortable. He took another sip because the alcohol helped.

After a few minutes, Beverly was standing again in front of him, looking more agitated than before.

“Sorry about that,” she said, “today’s group it’s larger than expected.”

“Yeah, tell me about that,” he commented looking around. The incomers were all sitting in different tables talking to each other now. Eddie understood now that most of these guys had just met today but the way they drank and laughed together could have fooled him.

Only one guy was standing. He talked to a group of people sitting in one of the biggest tables. He caught Eddie’s eyes immediately, he wasn’t sure why. Everyone in the table was looking at the tall guy too, as he talked loudly, although Eddie still couldn’t hear him over the noise. His hands moved with his words and his face was incredibly expressive. He was kind of lanky, he had long black curls and big glasses but his style just seemed to... _work_. He stopped talking for a second as everyone laughed, clearly celebrating whatever it was that he was saying.

“What an obnoxious guy, huh?” Eddie said still looking at him. He turned around and found Beverly smiling playfully at him.

“You could say that, yeah…”

Eddie couldn’t help to turn around and have one more look at the guy.  He was surprised to find that this time he was way closer than before, walking directly towards them. He panicked, had he maybe heard him? All his fears were appeased when he realized he was heading directly towards Beverly. He squished himself between Eddie and the girl sitting in the stool next to him, placing his arm on the bar and holy shit he was way taller than Eddie had thought.

“Bevvie, would you be a dear and fetch me another beer,” he said with a fake British accent.

“Not a dog, Richie," she complained but he turned around either way. Eddie realized that they knew each other. This wasn’t some strange flirting but more like a friendly joke.

The guy, Richie, finally looked at him. The first time his eyes looking at his direction automatically, the way someone spots a fly moving out of the corner of their eye. However, Richie turned his head back to Eddie’s way a second time with slightly wider eyes, realizing it wasn't a fly what had caught his eye. He took his beer and asked without the accent, “well, Bevvie, who’s the hottie?”

Eddie’s cheeks burned up as he opened his mouth in indignation.

“He’s the guy that thinks that you’re obnoxious,” answered Beverly before Eddie could say anything. 

Richie laughed loudly, throwing his head back, “does he really?”

“Yes,” Eddie said sternly his eyes locking with Richie’s, “he also is literally right here.”

Richie smiled in amusement.

“Please forgive my rudeness…” he gestured with his hand for Eddie to introduce himself.

“Eddie.”

“Eddie,” he repeated, “Edward, Eddie, _Eddie_ , Spaghetti-“

“What?”

“I’m Richie,” he stretched his hand but Eddie didn’t take it.

“Yeah, so I’ve heard.”

Richie’s smile grew, “alright,” his hand went back to his beer, “from what corner of this world did you crawled out of, huh, Eds?”

“Please don’t call me that,” he said.

“Can’t help it, it’s already stored in my nicknames’ folder.”

Eddie rolled his eyes but he found himself turning his body more towards Richie.

“Where exactly do _you_ come from?”

“Originally? New England. Emotionally? Space," he said making a weird gesture with his hands, like an explosion. 

“That’s the most reasonable thing you have said in this entire conversation.”

"So you admit we are...  _conversing?_ "

"I admit I'm talking. I'm still not sure if anything coming out of your mouth is more than gibberish."

Richie laughed loudly. His eyes shining in a strange way, “where have you been hiding all my life?”

“College, you know, where smart people hang out.”

Richie laughed again and Eddie tried to suppress the small smile coming from his lips.

It seemed as if with every mean word that came out of his mouth Richie was more and more interested in him. Eddie couldn’t say he understood exactly why. He was naturally stubborn but in his relationship with Marvin, he had always been easy and obliging. He had no actual reason to dislike Richie and he wouldn’t say that he actually did, but after two drinks he felt like giving the taller man a hard time.

“You’re really something, huh? Say, what are your plans for tonight?”

“Well, I was planning on talking a bit more with Beverly,” he turned around to find that she was gone, taking orders around the bar. He wasn’t sure how long he had been left alone with Richie but he felt his face heat up in realization, “but I think that’s gonna be little difficult now.”

Richie stared at him with a smile and Eddie’s shifted from his face to the side in nervousness.

“So how do you know Beverly?” he asked after a few seconds.

“Oh, so we’re doing small talk now?” Richie smiled teasingly.

Eddie rolled his eyes without noticing that he was smiling, “don’t make me regret giving you a break.”

Richie took a sip of his beer, “we’re actually childhood friends, we moved out to California together. We were even roommates until she met her boyfriend and left me, the hoe,” he added jokingly. “But she works here and I lead the pub crawl almost every weekend so I still see her a lot.”

“So you’re in charge of all these drunk guys?”

“Yes, sir,” he said with an exaggerated salute.

“No wonder they are as drunk as they are.”

“Of course, I'm good at my job after all," he said with a charming smile. "Why aren’t _you_ drunker?”

“I’m only on my second drink and I’m surprised that I haven’t passed out,” the corner of his lip lifted.

“Not much of a drinker, are you?” Eddie shook his head. “Now why is that?”

“I’ve never been the type of guy that goes out to get shitfaced.”

Richie nodded, “so that’s why I’ve never seen you before. Getting shitfaced is my major.”

“Seems like a noble profession.”

“It really is,” Richie’s bottle clicked with his almost empty glass, “and I can humbly say I’m the best at it.”

Eddie didn’t question it.

After that their conversation flowed naturally, the topics changing every few minutes and Eddie quickly found out that Richie worked most weekends doing the pub crawl during the night, as a radio host during the day and played bass in a band with his friends. Eddie shared with him that he studied business and management, spent most days studying and had recently decided he didn’t like gin. He didn’t share anything about Marvin but this time not because he was avoiding the topic but because the thought of his ex-boyfriend hadn’t even crossed his mind. 

Richie was in the middle of a story about how one time he had almost burned down his kitchen when his phone rang.

“Shit,” he said looking down, “time really flies with you, Eds.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Richie laughed, “will you wait for me a second? I need to tell Beverly to get some shots and warn these guys that there are only ten minutes left.”

“Ten minutes left for what?” asked Eddie confused.

“’Til we leave for the next stop.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, wait a minute I’m gonna be right back.”

Eddie had completely forgotten that after an hour Richie was leaving. He felt slightly disappointed. Maybe not just slightly. It’s just Richie had grown so quickly on him. There was something special about him. Probably the fact that he had never met someone like Richie in his life. He was two years older than Eddie and he somehow seemed to have the most chaotic yet organized life out there. He was just doing the things he wanted to do and apparently it was working out just like he wanted. 

Fuck, he was just annoyingly charming.

He saw Beverly serving the complimentary shots and Richie walking around the bar trying to gather his group.

Beverly came back to the bar and stood in front of him.

“So you met Richie,” she said.

“Unfortunately,” he joked.

“He’s a sweet guy. Kinda unconventional but sweet,” she said with a smile.

“Yeah,” he said looking down to his empty glass. "I bet he's unconventionally sweet with everyone he meets," he knew that wasn't exactly fair but the sudden reminder that Richie talked with people almost every night put his feet back on earth. There wasn't really anything special about Eddie. It was a job nothing more.

"Yeah, maybe so," Beverly nodded, "but Richie never talks an entire hour with anyone. He has trouble concentrating on just one thing, you see?"

"Huh," muttered Eddie, already getting confused on how he should feel about a guy he had just met. 

“You know,” she added getting his attention back, “he’s single.”

Eddie blushed but tried to laugh it off, “why are you telling me that?”

“I don’t know, just in case he hadn’t mentioned it,” she shrugged like she just wanted to give him a random detail but her smile was telling Eddie something very different.

Just when he was about to reply that it wasn’t like that, Richie appeared right next to him.

“Hey,” he said loudly, startling Eddie who was still trying to fight with the embarrassment, “one of the guys had to leave so there might be an open space on the group if you wanna join in,” Richie sounded agitated, “I mean if you want to and you don’t have other plans? Just tell me now because we’re kinda running late for the next stop.”

He looked back at Beverly, who was giving him this _smile_ and he just felt like panicking again.

“You should go, Eddie!” she encouraged him.

He looked back to Richie and even though he was in a hurry he stared at him with those big eyes, waiting for his answer.

Eddie wanted to say, _I’m so sorry I should really go home, I have somewhere to go, this is not a good idea, I’ve never done this before what the hell am I supposed to do, do you even want me to come?_

But instead he said:

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

And Richie smiled at him.


	2. step 2 - dance with somebody

The next bar they headed to was called "H", just H. Eddie found it very strange and he couldn't quite get it. He really wondered how anybody could find a place just called H but they just followed Richie as he led the group. It wasn’t a long walk from The Swinging Bat but Richie was busy making calls, letting the people in charge know that he was some minutes late. Eddie walked next to him in silence for the first few minutes but it wasn’t long until some guys on the group started talking to him. Turns out it was way easier talking to people when they started the conversation. And also when they were drunk. After all these guys had been in a couple of bars before, therefore had drunk more than him.

He talked the whole way with a French couple that was on vacation there. They were pretty nice and Eddie still remembered a little of the two years he had taken of French in Highschool, so he basically made conversation about that. Although it was mostly them laughing at some of the mistakes he made, Eddie didn't mind it and laughed at his own mistakes as well.

H was fairly larger than the last bar they had been in. The dance floor took a large section of the establishment and the bar was way bigger, with four guys mixing drinks. It was also more crowded and with them, the bar was packed with people.

Richie got everyone’s attention upon arrival.

“Listen up everyone, we get one complimentary shot here too, We’ll be staying one hour and then we leave for the last stop, okay? Have fun!” He cheered and everyone clapped and cheered with excitement.

Eddie felt a little out of his comfort zone, being the only one that wasn’t drunk. He just felt slightly tipsy even after the two drinks he had had. He took his shot quickly hoping that soon he would level to everyone else. He approached the bar and ordered a cocktail, thinking that it would also speed things up. The second he received his drink he kind of regretted it, thinking maybe the cocktail was a bit too flamboyant.

He walked away from the bar looking for Richie. Eddie felt a bit dumb and clingy as his eyes searched is surroundings. Richie had been the one to invite him but after all, he was working. Of course, he was going to be busy.

He stood in the middle of the room already wishing he had stayed back at the Swinging Bat talking with Beverly, who was nice and paid attention to him.

A guy sitting in the table in front of him waved to his direction. Eddie turned around, confused and thinking maybe someone was behind him but no one was looking that way. He turned around to find that all three guys sitting down were now watching him and gesturing for him to come their way. He pointed with his index finger to his chest and muttered _me?_ to which the guys just nodded and smiled.

Eddie walked towards the table warily, not really getting what these guys wanted from him.

“Hi, man!” the one that had first waved at him said over the music. “How’s it going?”

“Uh… I’m good?” Eddie didn’t mean for it to come out like a question but it did.

“It’s okay, kid. Bill here doesn’t bite, right Mike?” said the one with curly hair. His voice sounded very serious but there was a playful smile on his lips.

“You’re the guy, who just joined the group, right?” the one sitting next to Bill asked. He had a trustworthy smile, Eddie thought.

“Yeah, that’s me," he answered, feeling less anxious than before.

“Sit with us!” said Bill excitingly.

“I-“ he was kind of taken back by how excited he sounded.

“Only if you want to, it’s okay, man,” said Mike.

He remembered that Richie was still nowhere to be seen so he let down his guard and decided to join them. He shook hands with all of them introducing himself. The curly haired guy whose name wasn’t mentioned before introduced himself as Stan. He sat down on the free chair next to Stan.

Apparently, it was their second time doing the pub crawl. They had met each other back in Atlanta but their workhad transferred them to California and they had only been there for three weeks or something so they hadn’t met that many people in town.

In the few minutes he got to hang out with them, Eddie could catch the dynamic of their friendship right away. Plus the alcohol in their systems really made their personalities stand out. Bill was excited and would ask him a lot of questions about himself, he seemed like the head of the pyramid even if the other two were taking care of him as he was the drunkest of the three. Stan was quiet but witty, he would listen very closely to everything being said and only commented some things every now and then, however, every time he didEddie would find himself laughing. It was a very strange unexpected sense of humor. Then there was Mike, who was just the nicest person Eddie had met ever. After a few minutes, Mike told him that he didn’t even drink, that he just enjoyed being with his friends and he was the one that made sure they wouldn’t die. Eddie was very surprised and kind of jealous that Mike needed no liquid confidence to talk to people and treat them with kindness.

“You should give us a call, Eddie!” said Bill after a few minutes, “you know we are still new in town we need a local to show us around! And you’re cool! Mike, you’re sober you write it down!” Bill took a long and last sip of his drink.

Eddie reddened. No one had ever said to him that he was cool. He took Mike's phone on his hands and wrote down his number.

“I might not be the best person to show you around town, guys. I don’t really go out that much,” he said, giving Mike’s phone back.

“Doesn’t really matter,” added Stan.

“Oh! Guys, let’s get some shots!” shouted Bill out of nowhere.

Before anyone could do anything Bill was already up and on the bar. Mike smiled and rolled his eyes but didn’t try to stop him. After a few seconds, Bill was back with four shots.

“I thought you didn’t drink,” said Eddie to Mike.

“Fuck,” said Bill looking down at the four glasses. “Well, whatever you can have one more, Eddie.”

“I really shouldn’t-“ he had already finished his cocktail and was finally starting to feel a little bit lightheaded but he still wasn’t sure if he could have two shots of whatever it was that Bill had gotten.

“Eddie, don’t worry,” said Mike with his soothing voice, “you don’t need to do anything you don’t feel like doing.”

He stared down at the two shots in front of him and remembered what he had told himself just a few hours ago as he got out of bed. 

_What the hell._

“Okay, I’ll drink it.”

Bill cheered and raised his tiny glass, Stan followed and Eddie raised the two glasses in front of him. Stan counted to three and they all downed their shots. Eddie downed the second one right after the first trying to ignore the burning feeling in his throat. The taste hadn’t been that bad it was just a weird feeling. A new one. 

“That wasn’t that bad,” he said with a small rasped voice and the guys laughed.

They didn't get more drinks after that but with each passing minute, Eddie started feeling drunker and drunker. The alcohol wasn’t hitting him right away but rather taking it’s time to overflow his body with a tingly sensation. He found himself giggling more, concentrating less and his body felt hotter. He still didn’t enjoy that last part too much but he tried to think more about the things he was saying and hearing than on his sweaty body.

He had almost forgotten about Richie and his whereabouts until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Richie towered over him his eyes locking first with his and then with the rest of the table.

“Guys, we are leaving in five minutes, you doing alright?” he asked all of them but his eyes stopped on Eddie as he said the words.

The guys nodded and affirmed but Eddie remained silent as Richie’s eyes stared him down.

“Never been better,” he answered with a smile. Eddie was suddenly very aware of Richie’s big hand on his shoulder. Richie smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

“Glad to hear that,” he looked back to the rest of the table, who were watching them intently. “Five minutes, guys,” he reminded them and left.

After Richie left there was a small silence in the table and in his drunk state Eddie didn’t know how to deal with the sudden awkwardness he was feeling.

Bill let out a whistle, “well, damn,” he stated without saying anything further.

“What?” asked Eddie, already feeling way too defensive.

“Nothing, nothing,” continued Bill, “It’s just somebody has it really bad for you, huh?”

“And you for him,” added Stan, raising one eyebrow. Eddie already felt like curling into a small ball and disappearing. 

“Guys, leave him alone, stop being dickheads,” cut in Mike. Glorious and amazing Mike.

“Thank you,” said Eddie, regaining some composure.

Mike smiled and said, “but yeah something’s really happening there.”

Eddie groaned, his face falling in his hands, “not you too, Mike!”

“Look all I’m saying is that the next stop is the last stop and after that, he is completely free. He doesn’t have to take care of this sea of drunk people.”

“That’s when you make your move,” said Bill excitingly, Stan nodded in agreement, “you know, it’s a club, dance a little, tease him and all that.”

“I’m really not good at… all that,” his head was still between his hands, hoping for the conversation would stop.

“What do you mean you’re not good at all that?” he heard Mike say in disbelief, “How would you describe that whole ‘never been better’ thing you just did?”

“You've already intrigued him, dude,” said Stan. Eddie lifted his head feeling slightly more confident after hearing all that. And then Stan ruined it adding, “just go down on him already.”

“Jesus, fuck,” he cursed while the guys laughed, “I really need another drink.”

“Well get it in the next stop cause we need to leave,” Mike stated already standing up.

Eddie reluctantly followed, his entire world moving as he stood up and realized maybe he was drunker than originally thought. He walked with his new found friends to the exit. Once outside, the cool air filled his lungs and the itching feeling under his skin finally stopped.

Mike, Bill, and Stan were walking in front of him. Mike turned his head around looking for him and Eddie was about to rush over to them but a hot touch to his shoulders stopped him. He turned his head to the side and found Richie standing next to him, his arm over his shoulders.

“Having fun, Eds?” his hot breath brushed against his ear.

“Actually yeah,” he said with a smile, looking upwards to meet Richie’s eyes.

“Haven’t missed me?” Richie started walking forward, silently leading the group their next stop. As they walked by the guys, Eddie could see Mike, Bill, and Stan with the most annoying smiles he had ever seen. He kind of wanted to die right then and there.

“Sorry, I don’t speak fuckboy.”

Naturally, Richie’s reaction was to laugh, “Okay, okay, I’ll take that,” his arm slipped from Eddie’s shoulders, the now empty spot feeling strangely cold. “Hey, I’m sorry we couldn’t hang out back there.”

“It’s okay, you’re just doing your job after all. And I don’t depend on you to have fun,” Eddie said with a smirk.

“Noted,” said Richie with a big grin, “would you at least let me buy you a drink to make up for lost time?”

Eddie smiled. _What the hell_ , he reminded himself.

“Yeah, I don’t see why not.”

 

The Bicycle Club was a weird name for a club when Eddie first heard it and now that he was actually standing there, under the black light, watching people dance, hearing the loud music, breathing in the heated air, it just seemed even stranger. Luckily, Richie bought him another cocktail so he would get used to it.

“It’s pretty full here,” Eddie yelled over the music.

“Yeah, it’s not really a place to talk, is it?” Richie took a sip of his beer.

“I mean it’s okay for me, you have a pretty loud voice.”

“Yeah, so I’ve been told before,” Richie smiled, “how come you say such mean shit and still look cute as fuck?”

“Cuteness and meanness aren’t mutually exclusive.”

Richie raised one eyebrow, “is there a science to it?”

“It’s the freckles,” Eddie added, “meanness is stored in the freckles.”

Richie was about to comment on that but they were interrupted by two girls who approached them and asked them if they wanted to dance. Eddie for one had never been asked to dance before.

He thought back to high school, to all the dances he had attended, mostly because his mom had forced him to go. Back then he had made the mistake of asking girls to dance. Each and every girl that he asked had rejected him and walked away. He had also made the mistake of thinking he was straight but that was a whole other thing. His memory told him that it had been at least half a decade since he had tried to make an advance on a girl. However, this was different. This time it was a girl, who was asking to dance with him.

He looked at Richie, who was looking back at him. Richie gave him this weird smile and a shrug. Eddie looked back to the girls.

“Yeah, sure,” he replied. He might as well take advantage of his new confidence and dance with a girl for the first time ever.

They moved to the dance floor and Eddie was suddenly surrounded by a sea of sweaty jumping bodies. Maybe something had changed in him or maybe it was his fourth drink that made him actually feel good in that crowd.

In his confidence rush, he found himself getting closer to the petite blonde girl in front of him and starting to move his feet. She was a nice and motivated dancer and he actually liked dancing with her. He was also surprised that he actually knew some of the lyrics to the songs being played. Richie and the other girl were dancing next to them but Eddie decided to concentrate on his dancing partner rather than on Richie.

After a few songs, he got close to the girl's ear and said, “I want you to know that I’m gay.”

When he pulled away he could see her laughing. She approached his ear and replied, “yeah, don’t worry, it’s not like that either way, I have a boyfriend so this is actually great.”

They kept moving and talking like this.

“Wait, did you know that I was?”

“Not really but it kinda makes sense. You’re a very good dancer, to be honest. Most straight guys can’t move their hips as you do.”

Eddie laughed. He decided he really liked her.

They kept dancing and after a few songs, Eddie started to take her hand and spin her around. She would laugh and follow his lead and got closer to his body, the two of them feeling confident and trusting each other more and more.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around and saw Richie. He smiled and Richie got closer to his ear. For a second he thought Richie wanted to dance with him but then he just talked.

“Hey, so, I’m gonna get a drink with Olivia. Will you wait for me?”

Eddie felt like in a regular situation he would have felt kind hurt. Maybe even jealous if the guy that had just bought him a drink went with another girl. However, he felt no weird shady feelings. He smiled and nodded. Not saying anything more but implying that he would stay with Olivia’s friend.

He saw Richie go and just kept dancing.

More songs went by and he was impressed by how long he had been dancing. At one point he saw Mike and Stan on the other side of the room and took the girl’s hand and lead her to his other new friends. Mike got a big smile on his face as he saw him approach.

“Hey, man!” he hugged him, “Where have you been?”

“I was just dancing with, huh-“ he then realized he hadn’t even asked this girl her name.

She didn’t seem to mind and just yelled, “I’m Cassie,” over the music.

“Where’s Bill?” asked Eddie, to which Stan just pointed a finger behind him. Eddie turned around and saw Bill sitting in one of the club’s sofas making out with a muscular guy.

“Woah,” he turned to look at Mike and Stan again, who just had the biggest smirks on their faces, staring at Bill with almost adoring eyes, “so it is like that, huh?” said Eddie.

Mike just laughed while Stan shook his head in disbelief and muttered, “what a fucking tease.”

Cassie just answered with a, “so are we gonna dance?”

The four of them danced together for a long while. Eddie was most impressed with Mike’s dance moves. Mike would shift from him to Cassie, to Stan every now and then, spinning them around and making them follow the rhythm of the music. Stan would follow the music too but he was more preoccupied watching Mike and then Bill on the other side of the club, always shifting his eyes from one place to another.

They made a small pause to get more drinks. Eddie was sure he had sweated a lot of alcohol out of his system but he still felt pleasantly drunk so he didn’t mind getting another drink with the guys.

After they talked a little by the bar, Stan whispered something on Mike’s ear and they excused themselves, saying they should check up on Bill. As they walked away Eddie didn’t fail to notice Mike’s hands around Stan’s hip but he was too drunk now to give it a second glance and just decided to go back to the dancefloor with Cassie.

He was buzzing in a whole different level now. As he was spinning Cassie around his eyes locked with a tall darker haired guy, who smiled at them and joined in. Cassie just smiled at them and kept dancing. Her back was pressed up against his chest, her hips moving to the beat of the music while the stranger pressed himself against Eddie’s back. He towered over him, his mouth way too close to his neck while Cassie’s hands played with his hair.

Eddie had never known that something like this could ever happen. And even though he knew that if he was sober he would be having all sorts of panic attacks, at the moment he just felt energetic, like this is where he was supposed to be, pressed up against to two beautiful people.

His eyes stared forward and even though he wasn’t expecting to find anything he found Richie’s eyes. His forearms pressed up against the railing surrounding the dance floor. A glass on his hands and his eyes were dark as he stared at Eddie. He didn’t seem jealous or pissed off that Eddie was so pressed up against both a woman and a man, he just seemed…amused. The corner of his lips went upwards on a sly grin as he realized Eddie was now looking directly at him. Eddie felt the strangers lips against his neck and shoulder as he stared into Richie’s eyes from afar. He smiled too, now realizing what Stan had meant when he called Bill a fucking tease.

Cassie turned around and his eyes went back to hers. She was smiling and throwing his arms over his shoulders. The smile on his face got bigger as he saw how much fun the girl was having. He looked to his side and saw the other guy still moving behind him to the rhythm of a new song. The guy’s head moved closer to his but Eddie just smiled and looked forward again. He wondered if it was weird to feel powerful just by doing that.

His eyes went back to the railing but he found that Richie was no longer there. Eddie felt a bit disappointed then but then he saw a tall figure coming his way, the curly hair giving him away.

Richie lowered himself to Cassie’s side, getting her attention and then asked, “Darling, do you mind if I steal him for a second?”

Cassie smiled at Richie and said, “as long as you return him in one piece.”

She stepped away from Eddie giving him a sweet kiss in the cheek. Before she left she also took the stranger’s hand leading him somewhere else.

Richie stepped closer to Eddie. He made no move to touch him so Eddie decided to slide his hands over Richie’s shoulders. Richie was still smiling when his own hands stopped on Eddie’s hips.

“Were you hiding from me?” Richie asked. Eddie could feel his hot breath on his nose. They were dangerously close, he thought.

“Maybe you weren’t looking hard enough.”

“Maybe I just thought you had better things to do,” he added raising his eyebrows.

“Yeah, maybe,” Eddie shrugged, “but I’m dancing with you now, aren’t I?”

Richie’s eyes left Eddie’s as he looked down to his lips. Eddie followed the same path down. The silence between grew for a few seconds.

Then the next song started playing and Eddie got a whole new energy boost as he heard the first chords play through the speakers.

“Oh, shit!” he shouted in excitement while Richie just looked taken back by the sudden change in the mood, “I love this song!”

Richie laughed as Eddie started jumping around and singing all the words but he joined nevertheless.

Then came another song. And another one. And then the next one but Richie kept dancing and jumping with him, every once in a while making Eddie spin around and pressing him against his chest. But the DJ seemed to be only playing Eddie’s favorite upbeat songs so there was no time to slow down and Eddie wasn’t holding back, he just kept moving his hips, arms and feet to every song.

Miraculously, the next song that was played wasn’t one of Eddie’s favorites and he got too tired to keep up that level of energy for a song he didn’t know. He let Richie’s hands fall back from his back to his hips again as he held onto Richie’s shoulders.

“You seem like an expert at this stuff really. I thought my legs were going to fall off for a minute.”

Eddie smiled, “I’ve never been to a club on my life,” he confessed.

Richie’s eyes got wider, “you could’ve fooled me. You’re a pretty good dancer.”

“You too,” Eddie smiled, “for a guy, who wears Hawaiians shirts under leather jackets.”

“Hey, don’t come for my impeccable sense of fashion,” warned Richie.

Eddie laughed but didn’t say anything else. He hadn’t realized when exactly their feet had started to move again but Richie was slowly leading them into a steady rhythm. Eddie’s hands squeezed Richie’s shoulder as his hips moved smoothly against Richie’s body. Richie pressed closer to him and he wasn’t sure when it had happened but there was almost no space between them, their bodies moving together in harmony. Eddie had never felt like this. Not even when he danced with Cassie and the stranger. Not even when he had been this close to Marvin.

Was this desire? It sure felt like that.

Richie curved his back slightly so his forehead was pressing against Eddie’s as they danced. Eddie felt incredibly close to him. His body was rapidly heating up. Way to fast actually. And he was having trouble breathing.

_Oh, fuck. Not now._

He pushed his hands on Richie’s chest making some space between them.

Richie pulled away looking confused.

“Hey,” Eddie said, “can we maybe go outside? I need some air.”

Richie nodded rapidly, looking worried. He took Eddie’s hand and moved them through the sea of bodies that hadn't seemed to decrease since they had arrived.

Once Eddie stepped outside he felt already better. Richie led him further away from the entrance of the club and Eddie’s back hit the nearest wall as he took a deep breath in and closed his eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I just really needed some air.”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he heard Richie’s soothing voice, “I actually needed a smoke.”

Eddie opened his eyes and looked at Richie lighting what looked like a hand-rolled cigarette.

“Ugh, God, you put that shit in your body?” Eddie wrinkled his nose.

“Says the guy, who has been downing all kinds of alcohol throughout the night,” he took a drag.

Eddie closed his eyes, “I really have, haven’t I?” he said sounding defeated.

Richie just laughed.

“This really is new to you, isn't it?”

Eddie reddened, “I mean, I get small gatherings with close friends. Cracking a cold one open with the boys, that shit. I get all that. But this? No, I’ve never done this.”

Richie nodded as he took another drag, smoke coming out of his mouth, “and what are your thoughts so far?”

Eddie took a second before answering. He stared at Richie, his mouth on that damned cigarette, his Hawaiian shirt unbuttoned to his chest and his curls sticking on his forehead.

“It’s been pretty good.”

“I’m glad,” Richie’s eyes staring directly into his, “You’re pretty amazing.”

“Aw, Richie, are you flirting with me?” joked Eddie.

Richie let out that very loud laugh of his. Eddie found himself liking it more and more.

“I have been the entire night but thanks for noticing.”

Eddie felt all the air leave his lungs again and his only reaction was to laugh nervously.

Had Richie really been flirting with him the entire night? Well, yeah, he kind of knew that already, but was it flirting _flirting_? He couldn’t help thinking that it hadn’t been all serious. Richie was just really nice and outgoing he was being only nice most of the time. But then again, he had danced with him, complimented him and bought him drinks. Hell, the first thing he said about Eddie was that he was a hottie.

Eddie had only been with one person his entire life, he wasn’t an expert on these things.

Actually, he just was an idiot.

Richie gave him a grin. He looked down to the floor and then back at Eddie.

“Hey,” Richie started saying, “Eddie, I-“

“Oh my God, Eddie?” a female voice snapped them out of their moment. Both Eddie and Richie turned to their heads to see the girl that was a few feet away from them. Eddie recognized her. She was one of his classmates. “It really is you, hi!”

“Marlene,” he said with a small smile, already feeling uncomfortable with the situation, “hi.”

“I saw you before but I wasn’t sure if it was you, cause you know…”

“I never go out?”

She laughed nervously, “yeah, that.”

Eddie didn’t dislike Marlene, it was just that they really weren’t that close at all, to begin with. Also, there was the fact that it really wasn’t a good time, considering Richie was right fucking there and had just admitted to flirting with him the entire night.

He shifted in his feet, uncomfortable at the sudden silence, “so are you with anyone here?” Eddie asked, attempting small talk.

“Oh, yeah, I just got here with a few of the guys, you know?”

Eddie nodded, although he had no fucking idea who a few of the guys were. He wasn’t that familiar with his classmate’s group of friends.

“So, you been here long?” she asked.

“Oh, yeah, we were just coming out for some air,” he gestured at the sky for no apparent reason.

She looked at Richie, seemingly just noticing his presence.

“That’s nice,” she commented, “is Marvin here too?”

All of a sudden Eddie’s throat was closing and his stomach was tied in knots. He had successfully avoided thinking of his ex for the entire night but just like that it was all in his mind again.

“No,” he answered, trying to seem unbothered.

Marlene nodded, maybe realizing something was up. Eddie wished with all his heart that she would realize that something was wrong and would just leave.

Her eyes moved from him to Richie and then back to him.

“Oh, where is he?”

Eddie took a deep breath in. He looked at Richie, the taller man was staring at him with curious eyes and it was the first time Eddie hadn’t seen him smile.

Should he feel bad? He was outside of a club, feeling dirty from all the alcohol and sweat on his body, without a single clue where his ex-boyfriend could be. Standing in front of a handsome man, who had been flirting with him and Eddie could finally admit to himself that he had been doing exactly the same.

Should he feel bad? Maybe he should.

Instead, he just smiled and shrugged.

“I don’t know.”

Marlene’s eyes shifted again as she nodded, “oh, okay,” she gestured to the club’s entrance, clearly feeling uneasy, “I should look for the other’s now, but, um, it was good seeing you here, Eddie.”

He huffed out a laugh, “you too.”

They saw her walk back inside the club and for a second Eddie was back at feeling anxious, he just really hoped the weird encounter hadn’t thrown Richie off. But then he looked back at him with a smile as he dropped the cigarette bud on the floor.

“She was nice.”

“I hardly know her,” he admitted.

Richie nodded, giving them a second of silence.

“Who’s Marvin?”

Eddie took a few seconds to reply. He didn’t know what to answer, he didn’t want to lie to Richie but the emotional implications that came with the long explanation of his recent break up were too much. He preferred to forget as soon as possible about Marvin again. So he lied,  "my roommate.”

Richie nodded.

Eddie got scared for a second that Richie had seen through him. Maybe he had, but either way, he didn’t seem to care about it.

“So, Eddie Spaghetti,” he started saying.

“Ugh,” Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Do you wanna get another drink?”

He could still hear the music coming from the club. The soft bass filling his eardrums. He looked to the ground, smoke still coming out of the cigarette on Richie’s feet. Eddie didn’t feel like dancing so much now.

“I could get another beer, not here, though.”

Richie hummed, “well, I actually just bought a six pack today. And I happen to live right in the neighborhood. If you feel like it, of course.”

 _If you feel like it,_ repeated Eddie on his head. He didn’t feel like overthinking that sentence. He felt more like finding out himself what it meant.

“You lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? cockblocking everyone including myself?  
> it's more likely than you think
> 
> also..... yes... stanlonbrough ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> edit: omgomgomg the amazing [Sapphicdaydreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicdaydreams/pseuds/Sapphicdaydreams) made some [fanart](https://reddieforakiss.tumblr.com/post/184249100712) of this chapter please give it all the loveeeee
> 
> edit 2: okay fucking finally fixed that link im sorry


	3. step 3 - get some

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay let's get two things out of the way:  
> 1) this is mostly smut, and i'm very sorry about it cuz it has little to no plot oops ("plots are so cool! would love to write some, one day") and also very explicit so yeah  
> 2) this is a very glorified/romanticized look on one night stands okay? and yeah ons can be very cool and fun and nice but sometimes they are shitty (of curse not here, cause its a fanfic come on) so i just want to remind everyone to stay safe, okay?  
> 3) thank you so much for all your nice comments im really speechless you guys are so cute  
> with that being said this fic will now have 4 chapters cause i do what i want lmao

The way to Riche’s small apartment wasn’t exactly complicated the only problem was that they took forever to get there, or at least it felt like forever. Richie would stop and disturb people on the way and if they didn’t pay attention to him he would just bother Eddie. He would sing loudly in the middle of the street making Eddie reluctantly join in. At one point Richie just decided to lay in the middle of the road. No cars were in the street but Eddie still had to yell at Richie to stand up.

It could have been a nice fifteen minutes walk but it turned into more than half an hour. Not that Eddie really minded either way. A little forever with Richie didn’t feel like that much time at all.

The streets got much quieter as they got further and further away from all the bars, clubs and drunk people. Eddie would get anxious from time to time about Richie’s loud voice as he made a fuss through the quiet streets but all worries would slip away when Richie looked at him with that big grin on his face.

He was slowly realizing how tired he was of feeling so uneasy all the time. And that he quite liked the way Richie made him feel lighter.

They stopped outside an old building and Richie turned around with his index finger in front of his mouth, telling Eddie to be quiet. Eddie let out a small giggle but remained silent as they stepped inside the building, which had an even older looking elevator. Eddie didn’t say it but he was thankful that Richie guided them to the stairs. He tried controlling his breath as their feet kept going up. When they got to the fourth floor Richie stopped and led the way to his door. Richie struggled with his keys for a second but managed opening it. 

Eddie stepped inside. Richie’s apartment was small but he still thought it was way cooler than his college dorm room. There was a small kitchen, which wasn’t separated in any way from the small living room in front of them and to his right he saw two other doors, which Eddie figured lead to the bathroom and to Richie’s room.

He heard the door closing behind him. He turned around just as Richie leaned on the front door and let out a big sigh.

Eddie laughed, “Is that the longest you ever been quiet?”

“Laugh all you want but some of the folks living here really give you hell if you make even the slightest noise at four in the morning,” Richie said slipping out of his leather jacket and made his way to the kitchen.

Eddie’s eyes widened. Was it really four AM? He took out his phone just in case Richie was exaggerating but the screen showed him exactly what Richie had said.

“Please, sit down,” he looked back at Richie, who seemed to be looking for something in the fridge, “ _mi casa es_ su _casa_.”

Eddie huffed out a laugh but took off his jacket either way and sat down on the couch, his body feeling relieved after sitting down but his joints felt kind of sore.

A few seconds later, Richie walked over to him with two beers in his hands. He handed one to Eddie and he muttered a small ‘thanks’. The silence of the night stretched out longer as they took a sip. Eddie swallowed down the liquid, unsure if he really should keep drinking and mixing alcohol. He played with the label of the beer, peeling it off a little bit, his mind focused on the feeling under his thumb rather than in the silence.

“So,” Eddie started saying. Richie looked at him and Eddie had no actual idea what he wanted to say.

Richie seemed amused as he realized Eddie wasn’t really going to say anything.

“So?” he encouraged.

“Um,” Eddie looked at the floor trying to avoid Richie’s heavy eyes on him, “how long have you been here?”

Richie laughed, “so it’s small talk again?”

Eddie blushed but these time there were no black and red lights to cover his face so he just pressed his face into the heels of his palms.

"Fuck off, Richie."

Richie’s laugh got louder.

“Aw, come one, Eds. It’s just a joke, “ he said rubbing Eddie’s back, his skin burning, where Richie touched him.

“You’re such a dick,” he muttered between his hands.

“Okay, I know what’ll make you feel better.”

Richie stood up and turned on the small stereo he had. Eddie saw him pick up a CD and put it on.

“Who even uses CDs anymore?” Eddie muttered between his hands but feeling slightly less embarrassed.

“True rock stars, baby.”

The apartment was filled with soft music coming out of the speakers but Eddie recognized the tunes. Eddie looked up at Richie, following him with his eyes until he sat down next to him again, only this time closer, their shoulders and knees touching.

Richie had a very soft smile on his lips as he stared forward at the stereo. Eddie wondered if somehow he was able to see the music.

“The Cure?” Eddie asked and Richie smiled wider.

“I don’t trust people, who don’t know The Cure,” He threw his head back and to the side, his eyes locking with Eddie’s. “Don’t they make you feel better?

Eddie stared at Richie’s big brown eyes, his heart raising, beating so fast he could feel it in his throat. He smiled back.

“Yeah, they do.”

Richie closed his eyes and leaned back listening to the music. Eddie stared for a second, looking with fascination to the other man but then he followed Richie’s movements and closed his eyes

"'Disintegration' was the first CD I ever owned." Richie said," my dad gave it to me as a birthday present along with a walkman and I just remember listening to it all the time. I would lay in bed just listening to it, paying attention to the different chords, focusing on how each song made me feel, and stuff. And when it was over, I would just play it again. Sometimes I just like to lay back and listen to it again and remember how I used to feel back then."

A small smile formed on his lips as he relaxed onto the couch, his shoulder and leg still burning where Richie was pressed up next to him. He listened to Richie's voice and could almost picture him as a kid listening to the Cure. He didn't feel like adding anything, fearing that maybe he would ruin the moment. 

After one song ended he felt a small movement from his side and then Richie’s fingertips were touching the back of his hand.

“Eddie?” Richie’s voice sounded raspy and low.

“Yes?” he answered without opening his eyes.

“Am I boring you?”

Eddie chuckled, “you?” he asked, “Richie you are the most fun I’ve ever had in my life,” Richie didn’t say anything back and Eddie felt a small knot on his throat as he asked, “am _I_ boring you?”

The thought hadn’t even come to his mind before but he felt it slowly creep into his thoughts as he slowly sobered up. Was he boring? Bland? Did Richie actually enjoy his company, or was this some fucked up charity? Eddie’s chest felt heavier as his brain rushed through all those possibilities. It didn’t get better when Richie remained silent.

Eddie opened his eyes again and was taken back when he saw that Richie was no longer next to him with his eyes closed, but instead was sitting up leaning over him and his eyes were glued to Eddie’s face. Eddie sat up a little straighter as he turned his hand, the palm of his hand was now touching Richie’s fingers.

“You are amazing,” Richie said softly.

The corner of Eddie’s mouth lifted slightly, “I could be amazingly boring,” he half-joked.

Richie’s smile disappeared as he looked directly into his eyes, his thumb brushing against Eddie’s hand.

“Eds, anyone who doesn’t realize that you’re amazing has got to be very blind.”

His breath left his body and his blood rushed through his body.

Why was Richie saying that? And why did it sound so good coming out of his mouth?

Richie kept looking at him with those eyes and even though Eddie knew he shouldn’t be so reliant of the words from a handsome man he had just met that night, he also felt that he had never trusted anyone more than Richie. And maybe it was stupid to feel that way, maybe it was the remaining alcohol in his blood but he just… believed him.

So he did the only thing he could think of doing. He sat up, his fingers landing on the back of Richie’s neck and he closed the gap between their mouths.

Richie let out a sigh against his lips as he took the sides of Eddie’s shirt and pulled him closer. Richie’s mouth responded immediately to his, his big lips parting and Eddie could taste the beer, the smoke and Richie himself on that kiss.

_What took me so fucking long?_

Suddenly, Richie was grabbing the back of his knee. Eddie got the hint and straddle Richie’s lap. The entire night, Eddie had been looking up to Richie as he towered over him with his ridiculous height but now that he was sitting on him he felt powerful. But mostly, he felt desired.

And it was such a wonderful feeling.

He stopped kissing Richie for a second, just too catch his breath but in that second that their eyes locked and Eddie could see Richie’s eyes again, blown pupils and hungry stare, Eddie felt hotter than ever.

His hands cupped the side of Richie’s face, traveling up and down between his chest and hair. He felt Richie’s big hands caress his sides, his back, and his thighs. But when they finally grabbed Eddie’s ass he had to stop kissing him for a second as a satisfied sigh left his throat. Richie took the chance to attack his neck, his chest pressing closer to Eddie’s as he kissed and sucked on the sensitive skin there. It got harder for Eddie to suppress the sounds coming out of him. He couldn’t think of any other moment of his life he had been so turned on.

Eddie tugged on the long curls, that were intertwined in his fingers to keep himself from making too much sound. There was no way he could’ve guessed that he was going to get such a big reaction from Richie. The other man groaned against his collarbone, his hands against Eddie’s lower back, pressing him closer to his body.

Eddie smirked to himself, feeling weirdly proud.

However, that didn’t last long, since Richie grabbed him from the back of his knees, lifting him up. Eddie was startled but he automatically wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist. If he had been turned on before he was definitely loving how Richie’s strong arms lifted him up.

“Fuck,” he muttered against Richie’s lips as he held onto his shoulders and neck.

Richie turned them around and walked their joined bodies to the bedroom. He kicked the bedroom door open and in seconds Eddie was falling on the bed. His legs were still around Richie’s hips but now the other man’s weight was pinning him down onto the mattress. His body was burning up and Richie wasn’t giving him any breaks, his lips not stopping for even a moment, his hands still holding Eddie’s thighs and his chest heavy against Eddie’s.

But even Richie needed air more than he needed Eddie’s lips against his, so when Richie inevitably stopped kissing him, Eddie untucked his shirt out of his pants and started pulling the shirt off his body. Richie kneeled between his legs and did the same.

Eddie watched him take off the large Hawaiian shirt, the one he had been struggling with the entire night, not sure if it was stylish or just ridiculous. But when the shirt was laying on the floor, Eddie was assured that he liked shirtless Richie way more.

Richie helped him kick off his shoes and Eddie giggled a little when Richie’s hands brushed against his feet.

Something in Richie’s eyes sparkled.

“So you’re ticklish, huh?”

“Richie, if you start tickling me right now I am taking my shirt and shoes and-“

But before he could finish his warning Richie was already tickling his sides, poking his stupid damned fingers on his ribs. Eddie wiggled under his hands as he laughed, desperately trying to get away from Richie.

“Richie! Come on- please-“ he yelled between breathless laughs.

He had pretty much accepted his fate when Richie finally stopped. Eddie took a few deep breaths. His stomach hurt from laughing and the smile was still on his face. Richie was still between his legs as he stared at Eddie and although Eddie hadn’t even touched him, he was also smiling and laughing.

“You really know how to annoy boys into sleeping with you, don’t you?”

Eddie placed one hand on Richie’s bare lower back, feeling the warm skin there.

Richie looked at him with an amused glance.

“Is that what I’m doing?”

Eddie chuckled, feeling his cheeks heat up.

A few weeks ago, the thought of kissing someone he had just met hadn't even been a possibility. Much less something he had thought about. And that was just kissing. Going home with a stranger and laying on his bed had been the last thing Eddie had pictured himself doing that year. But now, looking up at Richie, his bare chest against his skin, as they laughed and teased each other- that was the only place Eddie could see himself in. No past, nor future. Just them right then and there.

So he smiled and said, “if you stop joking around and go back to kissing me, yes.”

Richie kissed him with a smile on his lips. Eddie moved his lips instantly, letting his own smile slowly melt away from his lips, letting Richie kiss it away.

His hands ran through Richie’s back, pressing his fingernails onto the soft skin there, while Richie struggled with his belt.

“Is this okay?” Richie whispered against his lips, to which Eddie responded with a quick nod.

The second Eddie’s pants were open Richie snaked his hand inside his boxers, grabbing a hold of his erection. Eddie moaned against Richie’s lips, his body on fire. Richie ran his hand at a slow pace, and Eddie was struggling to keep his mind clear and the noises inside.

Richie’s lips went to his neck, then to his collarbone, making a slow way down to Eddie’s chest. Eddie pressed the back of his hand against his mouth when he felt Richie’s tongue against his nipple. His hand was still squeezing his hard cock, working him up in all the right ways. Eddie tried regulating his breath, hoping that way he wouldn’t let out any embarrassing noises and just when he thought he was getting used to all the sensations occurring at once, Richie’s mouth traveled further down to his navel.

Eddie wanted to warn him, to tell him that maybe this wasn’t a good idea, but the sight of Richie’s long wild curls between his legs as his red mouth kissed his belly made him throw his head back and just give in. Eddie’s eyes rolled back as he felt the soft wetness of Richie’s mouth against his cock, his tongue and hands making Eddie finally let go of all the thoughts inside his head.

He wasn’t sure how but Richie got him out his pants and boxers. For a second he felt self-conscious. After all, he had only been naked in front of one other person before. But Richie looked at him with dark eyes, with such desire that Eddie forgot about it instantly. Richie went back to his erection, swallowing around it, making his toes curl. In exchange, Eddie’s hands went back to Richie’s hair, earning a few muffled groans as he tugged on it.

After a few minutes, Eddie started feeling hotter and hotter, and quickly pushed on Richie’s shoulder.

“Richie, stop,” he said breathlessly.

Richie let go of his cock as he looked up with troubled eyes, “are you okay?”

Eddie smiled at Richie’s concerned gaze, “yeah, it’s good. Too good, that’s the problem.”

The worried look disappeared as a smug smile took its place.

“Okay, then let me keep going.”

“No, no way! If you keep going this will end too quickly,” Eddie sat up, his face now incredibly close to Richie’s, he felt an incredible urge to kiss him again. Or maybe it was just because he wanted to wipe off that annoying smile of Richie’s face, “but maybe I could return the favor,” he suggested with a low voice.

Richie's reaction was... unexpected.

He huffed out a laugh. “What favor? I’m doing this because I want to-“

Eddie rolled his eyes. Apparently, Richie didn’t understand that he was trying to be sexy so he just needed things cleared out.

“Richie, do you want me to down on you, or not?”

Oh, if Stan could hear him now.

Richie was quickly taken back and needed a few seconds, but then he just said, “yes, please.”

Eddie laughed and attached his lips back to Richie’s.  Richie fell on top of him again but Eddie was quick to roll them around, so he was back to straddling Richie. The fact that Richie was still wearing his pants was only bothering him now that he was so close to his body wearing absolutely nothing.

“Get these pants off now,” he said with a low voice, breaking up their kiss.

He felt Richie shiver under him as his hands started unbuckling his belt. Eddie had no idea where the hell this new bossiness was coming from, but he would be lying if he said that it didn’t make him feel hot. At least Richie seemed to agree.

Soon enough, he was throwing the pants off of the bed. He went back to Richie’s lips, now feeling Richie’s skin on his. His erection pressed up against his very naked ass and Eddie was so eager to just have Richie inside of him. That thought surprised him but he didn't stop. 

His lips covered Richie’s body with slow and open kisses. He felt the taller man shiver under his lips as his tongue licked the entire length of Richie’s erection. Richie was big and heavy on his palm and tongue and although he felt in a way intimidated by Richie’s big cock, he also felt incredibly powerful. Like he was the one who decided to bring him pleasure or pain.

So Eddie went torturously slow on him. Working Richie up achingly slow, lips and tongue suctioning him at an agonizing pace. He knew Richie was trying as hard as he could to not buck into his mouth, his hands clenching the sheets as the groans and moans kept streaming out of his mouth.

“Fuck, Eddie-“even like this Richie didn’t seem to shut up. And Eddie was secretly thankful for that.

Eddie kept bobbing his head up and down, going increasingly faster on Richie’s throbbing cock. And he was planning on keep doing so but suddenly Richie was sitting up, grabbing his chin and pulling him up into another kiss, his back hitting the mattress.

Richie stretched his arm to his nightstand as he took a condom and lube. Their eyes met again when Eddie went to kiss him again but Richie stopped him.

“Eddie,” Richie sounded breathless, “I think you are a great guy and also a fucking hot as shit.” Eddie laughed, not really sure where the hell Richie was getting at but enjoying the words either way. “And I want you to know that I would be honored to… you know put my dick inside you-“

“Oh, God,” said Eddie putting his hands over his eyes and laughing in embarrassment.

“Come on, hear me out,” Richie continued, “What I’m saying is, I would gladly go further but if you don’t feel like it, or just- I’m saying we can keep doing what we were just doing, you know?”

Eddie took a deep breath and pulled himself together. 

“Richie, although, that is very nice and considerate, it was a very uncomfortable thing to hear.”

“Well, I just wanna make sure now! It’s better to make sure now.”

Eddie stared at Richie in awe.

“How are you a real person?”

“What?”

He shook his head. Eddie didn’t feel like elaborating that he felt like the fucking luckiest guy alive. Not only was Richie hot as fuck, but he was also a genuinely good guy, who cared about how he felt, even if they had just met. He had heard all types of horror stories about one-night stands so he had spent his whole life thinking that there was no actual way there were even worth all the trouble. For his very first hook up to be with someone like Richie felt unbelievable.

“Richie, I- I want it too.”

Richie smiled, his face getting closer to Eddie, ready to kiss him again, “you sure?”

Eddie smiled back and whispered a small ‘yeah’ before attaching his lips to Richie’s.

The first finger inside him felt weird. He had only had Marvin’s inside him before and Richie’s fingers were very different. He had long slender fingers that got deeper. His breath hitched and his chest flushed as Richie started slowly moving his finger. He applied more lube on his fingers before adding a second one. Eddie cried out as Richie entered him again. Richie looked worried and tried to pull away but Eddie was quick to grab his hand.

“It’s okay,” he whispered, looking at Richie through fluttered eyes.

Richie’s response came in a kiss. He started moving his two digits in and out of Eddie while swallowing every moan and groan coming out of him.

After a few seconds, Eddie managed to regulate his breath again. Desire started boiling inside him as Richie’s fingers meticulously opened him up. And when he added a third finger, a shiver ran through Eddie’s spine. The stretch of his muscles stung and he felt a small amount of pain coursing through his body but he only focused on the pleasure that was rushing through his body as Richie got closer and closer to his prostate.  

He didn’t want to seem desperate or anything but he was getting so riled up just from Richie’s hands, he needed more. He just wanted Richie closer to him. He needed to feel him everywhere.

He just wanted _more_.

“Richie, I’m ready,” he said between kisses.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, please- just get on with it.”

Richie smiled and nodded. He sat up between Eddie's legs and rolled a condom up his erection. The mere sight of it had Eddie’s heart beating louder. Eddie raised his hips, his legs hooking around Richie's waist as Richie got closer to him, the tip of his cock teasing his entrance. They took a deep breath almost at the same time as Richie started to lower himself into Eddie’s hole.

Goosebumps broke out on Eddie's skin as Richie filled him up. His nails dug into the skin of Richie's shoulders as a strangled moan left his mouth. He was having trouble thinking, his brain searched for coherent thoughts, but all he could think was  _Richie, Richie, Richie_.

He felt so full and just so, so good.

Richie attacked his mouth, while he waited for Eddie to adjust. He kissed Eddie vigorously, his hands running from his hips to his ass to his thighs. Maybe Richie was also having a hard time adjusting to Eddie.

The room was silent, the only audible sounds were their breaths filling the room and the muffled sound of theCD still playing outside Richie’s room. It felt like an eternity for Eddie. A blissful eternity.

But soon enough he was ready to end it.

“Richie, move, please.”

Richie was about to ask him if he was okay, or if he was sure or whatever it was going to be, but Eddie spoke first.

“Richie, yes- please, just- do it?”

He didn’t mean for it to come out as a question. He was just still trying to filter himself, to still hold on to that part of himself that wasn't just lust and animal instincts.

Richie started moving his hips but still too slow, too careful. Like he was afraid of breaking him. Or that was what Eddie thought before he felt Richie bite down at his earlobe.

“What do you want?” He whispered. No, _growled_.

A shiver ran down Eddie’s spine, making his back arch.

“God,” was all Eddie could mutter as he grabbed the sheets under his palms as if his life depended on it.

Richie kept thrusting his hips and even though it felt better Eddie knew it wasn’t what he needed. He was close to that spot inside him that made him unravel but Richie needed to be closer, deeper, faster. He needed to feel Richie. To really feel him. To show him what was it like to be with him. What was it like to feel so desired.

“Come on, Eddie,” Richie continued, his lipspressed against his jawline, “you’re so good, just tell me what you want.”

A shiver ran through him. Still, the words wouldn’t come out.

Richie’s hand went to the back of his left knee and pressed it closer to Eddie’s chest, and then he slowed down his already agonizing pace. Eddie groaned at the change, his walls quickly came tumbling down.

“Eddie, look at me.”

He hadn’t even realized his eyes were closed. When he opened them, the sight of Richie's featured, red lips, blown pupils and disheveled curls made him shudder.

“Fuck,” Eddie whimpered. He grabbed at the back of Richie’s head, bringing him closer to him, their lips only inches apart. “Fuck me, Richie. I want- I need you to tear me apart. Like you mean it-“

And then Richie’s lips were devouring him. He grabbed both of Eddie’s legs, putting them over his shoulders, and then he started pounding into Eddie.

Just like he meant it.

Eddie screamed, seeing stars behind his eyes when Richie finally hit that bundle of nerves deep inside him. He felt so wild as he let Richie take him over and over again. He wasn’t afraid to break him and that made Eddie feel ecstatic.

Richie kept kissing him until he had to stop to let out a groan. His head fell to the pillow and Eddie took the chance to curl his fingers through his hair, which only made Richie let out more moans into his ear.

“Fuck, Eddie.”

There was something about his name coming out of Richie’s mouth. Maybe it was a bit narcissistic but Eddie’s eyes would roll to the back of his head every time he heard it.

Eddie already thought he was in heaven when Richie stopped and pulled out. And although his first reaction was to complain he was quickly shut up by Richie’s strong grip on his legs. Richie closed his thighs back together, pushed them to the side, and then he was sliding back inside of Eddie.

Eddie cried out feeling Richie from a new angle. He let out a stream of cuss words as Richie went back to slamming into him. One of his hands was pushing Eddie's legs to the mattress and the other gripped on his shoulder, making Eddie’s upper body turn to him.

A new wave of pleasure flooded Eddie's body. He never thought that he would enjoy the manhandling, but turns out he did. He really did.

His hand grabbed a hold of his own erection, finally giving his neglected cock some release.

“Fuck, Eddie, you look so good like this.”

His eyes went back to Richie’s. The other man was staring at him like he was edible. And for the first time ever Eddie actually felt he was. He believed he was. Not like Richie was any different either way. The new position gave him a view of Richie’s entire upper body and Eddie was thankful for the sight of his strong arms.

“Say it again,” he heard himself say between moans.

Richie’s eyes darkened, invigorated by Eddie's words.

“You’re so pretty, Eddie. So perfect on my cock.”

“Fuck,” Eddie moaned throwing his head back.

He felt like he was getting closer and closer, his forehead got sweatier. The heat of his body pooled down to his groin and he knew he was close.

“Richie, I’m not gonna last much longer,” he warned.

Richie lowered himself putting his elbows on both sides of Eddie’s head. And then he kissed him, his teeth biting down Eddie’s bottom lip.

“It’s okay, baby. You’ve been so good.”

Eddie moaned.

“I wanna come riding you.”

Richie let out a shaky breath and attacked his lips one more time.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

And then in a blink of an eye, he was laying down and Eddie was on top of him. Richie’s nails dug in his skin. Eddie wondered if he would have bruises later. He would actually like to see some in his skin. 

He gave Richie one last kiss and then he sat up as he started to move. Richie bucked his hips into him, following his rhythm as their bodies synchronized together. His mind went back to the club and he thought briefly about how riding Richie was so much better than dancing with him.

Richie’s hands ran through his body teasing him until he was finally touching his cock.

The steady stream of moans coming out of Eddie got louder and more desperate.

“Richie- fuck, Richie,” he repeated like a mantra.

He couldn’t keep it any longer. His body fell on top of Richie’s and he kissed him violently, their tongues and lips hungry for more as Eddie finally came into Richie’s hand. When the orgasm making Eddie see white.

Pure white bliss.

Eddie finally understood why they called it a little death.

Richie followed soon after. He kept fucking up to him until he climaxed too. He pressed Eddie’s body to his chest as he rode out his orgasm.

Eddie felt the slick sweat between their bodies but he found that he didn’t mind it at all. He didn’t feel dirty, or disgusted and that was a first for him. He actually really liked being this close to Richie.

Both men steadied their breaths in silence, and for a few moments, the only thing that could be heard was their low breaths.

The apartment was now completely silent. Eddie realized the CD must have ended a long time ago. 

Eventually, Eddie had to move when his knees started to hurt too much and he shuddered as Richie’s cock left him empty.

His back hit the mattress and then Richie was standing up and going to the bathroom. When he came back he started cleaning Eddie up.

“What are you thinking?”

Richie was back to staring at him with those big interested eyes.

Eddie smiled at him.

“'bout how I've wasted my life doing it missionary.”

“Wait, really?”

Eddie nodded. Richie laughed in disbelief and dropped next to him on the mattress. Eddie pressed his body against Richie’s, his head resting on his chest.

“What are you thinking?”

Richie’s hands caressed Eddies back, drawing shaped on his skin and all of a sudden Eddie realized how tired he was.

“I was thinking about how I just fucked your brains out.”

Richie laughed and Eddie hit him playfully in the chest but smiled either way.

“Sorry, it’s just you have a great ass.”

“Please, stop.”

“Not what you said earlier.”

Eddie groaned in annoyance and Richie just laughed.

Eddie looked up to him, locking eyes with Richie instantly. He had a lazy smile on his lips.

“Was it good for you?”

Richie laughed for a second but then noticed Eddie’s serious stare and his smile dropped.

“It was fucking mindblowing, Eds,” he assured him.

Eddie said nothing but reached for Richie’s neck and pulled him down for a soft kiss.

“You know,” Eddie said, “your mind wasn’t the only thing that was blown.” Richie laughed surprised at Eddie’s joke. "Also, don't call me Eds."

“Let’s sleep now, you absolute fucking menace.”

Eddie smiled and pressed his head back to Richie’s chest.

As he closed his eyes and drifted away to unconsciousness he tried not to think about the nearing end of his story with Richie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda felt dirty writing this but oh well  
> u better believe they where having sex to Lovesong


	4. step 4 - regret everything (optional)

The first thing he felt was the aching pain on his back. He rolled around and rubbed his eyes before opening them. For a fraction of a second, he was taken back when he didn’t see his dorm room, but then the memories came to his brain as he stared at Richie’s bright room. Of course, he didn’t have curtains.

Eddie remembered dancing and drinking a lot. But mostly he remembered Richie’s hands on his body.

He remembered the things he had said and how he had felt saying them and he couldn’t help but cover his face with his hands in embarrassment.

And then he remembered that Richie had stayed by his side once he finally fell asleep at the early hours of the morning.

Richie.

Where the hell was Richie?

He had woken up alone and disoriented. He only knew it was the afternoon because of the clock on Richie’s nightstand.

Eddie stood up looking for his clothes on the floor, he managed to find all of his clothes but he only put his boxers and shirt on.

He opened the door and stepped out of Richie’s bedroom. The place looked different during the day. Less mysterious and more comfortable. Two bottles of beer were on the coffee table. Eddie knew one was mostly untouched.  

Richie was standing in the kitchen with his back to Eddie, but he spoke either way when he heard the door open. 

“Good afternoon, sunshine!”

He turned around and Eddie wasn’t sure if he should be aroused or if he should laugh. Sure, Richie was still shirtless and the sight of his bare skin was definitely the best sight after waking up. However, his long curls were tied up on the top of his head in a ridiculous way.

So he decided to laugh.

“What’s with the pineapple hair?”

Richie opened his mouth and gasped exaggeratedly as if Eddie had really insulted him.

“That’s not a nice thing to say to someone who’s about to give you coffee, Edward.”

Eddie's eyes lit up. “Fine, I’m sorry, now give it to me.”

He made grabby hands and Richie gave him the mug.

“Hell yeah, that’s what he said,” said Richie lifting his eyebrows. Eddie stared at him with an unimpressed look on his face and Richie added, “by 'he' I mean you.”

“You’re more tolerable when I’m drunk.”

Eddie took a sip.

“Then maybe we should get drinks more often.”

He almost choked. Oh, God were his cheeks getting red? How had he even managed not to die of embarrassment the night before? Richie had been way more direct with his flirting and Eddie had even said a few risky things himself. That was without mentioning the things he had said during sex. And now he was getting all worked up about Richie suggesting meeting him again? Jesus, he missed the liquid confidence.

“Yeah,” he laughed nervously and turned around trying to get out of the situation.

He stared at Richie’s apartment in the daylight.

“It’s actually nice here,” he commented trying to change the subject.

He heard Richie huff out a small laugh and it made him turn around. Richie had a smile on his lips but he didn’t seem as giddy as before.

“Eddie, it’s okay if you want for this to remain like a one-time thing.”

Well, Eddie certainly felt bad. It was nice that Richie was giving him an option but it wasn’t exactly the option he wanted. But then again he had no idea what he actually wanted.

His eyes went to the floor and his thumb rubbed the mug as the anxiety started flooding his body.

“It’s not that. It’s just-“ his eyes went back to Richie, who was staring at him intently. He felt like a deer in headlights. “I’m just not good at this.”

Richie nodded slowly, taking a few seconds to answer.

“It’s just me, Eds. You don’t have to impress me. After last night, fuck, render me fucking speechless when it comes to you,” Eddie laughed sheepishly. Turns out even sober Richie could still make him giggle. “It’s just- I wanna know you. I’d  _like_ to get to know you.”

Eddie looked to the floor again, trying to hide his growing blush.

He really liked Richie too.

However, there was one thing he needed to get out of his chest.

“Richie, you’re literally the coolest guy I’ve ever met,” Richie smiled at him and he gripped hard at his mug preparing for his next words. “That’s why I need to tell you something. Remember Marvin? Well, he’s not my roommate…”

Richie’s smile turned into a concerned look.

“Oh, fuck, he’s your-“ Richie started saying, realizing something was wrong. But Eddie decided to stop him before he made any assumptions. 

“No, it’s not like that. Or- yeah, I mean it was like that, but it’s not like that anymore. It’s been like- uh, two weeks that I-“ Eddie rambled in panic. he didn’t want Richie to get a wrong idea but he wasn’t even clarifying anything now.

Sometimes he wished he was good with words.

He sighed.

“I’m trying to say that I _used_ to have a boyfriend, but I don’t anymore. And even though I think you’re an amazing guy and I definitely want to see you again I don’t know where I am emotionally to start dating anyone again and that’s unfair for me and for you.”

That was… pretty good, he thought and Richie seemed appeased. Maybe he was still processing the words but at least he didn’t have that conflicted look on his face.

They stayed in silence for a few seconds letting Eddie’s words wash over them. Eddie waited for Richie’s response, feeling uneasy with every passing second. Was he going to be angry? Understanding? Was he going to start laughing suddenly or something? Honestly, anything would have been better than prolonged silence.

But then Richie just said, “okay.” He turned around and went to the fridge, “what would you like in your omelet, huh?”

Eddie was speechless. Well, for about two seconds until the enraged disbelief crawled out of his stomach to his mouth.

“Really?” he said loudly, “that’s it?”

Richie started taking ingredients out of the fridge.

“Well, yeah…” he answered simply.

Eddie was very confused. Maybe this was how Richie got angry. He made…. omelets? No, that made no sense.

“But, what are you thinking? What are- what are your thoughts about what I just told you? Just okay?”

“I think…”, Richie struggled to close the fridge after getting a bunch of stuff out, “it kinda sucks that you lied about your ex but I also kinda already knew.”

“You knew?”

“Yeah, I mean, I didn’t know  _know_  but I had a hunch that maybe you were like, I dunno struggling emotionally? If that makes sense.”

It did. Eddie was quickly realizing that maybe Richie also had trouble getting things out of his system. Of course, he would have had a clue. After all, one does not usually get drunk for the first time with no reason at all.

Richie continued, “if you swear, and I mean solemnly swear that what you just told me is the truth and the entire truth-“

“It is,” cut in Eddie.

Richie nodded “then, I get it. And after we part ways, I won’t bother you until you feel ready to see me again. But until then, I really would like to spend a few hours with you either way.” Then he added with the same shitty British accent he first heard in the Swinging Bat, “If you have the time, of course, my dear.”

Eddie smiled, the anxiety slowly leaving his body after Richie’s monologue and being quickly replaced with a warm nice feeling that he didn’t exactly know how to call.

“You’re lucky I'm free on Sundays,” he said walking over to Richie to help him out with the food.

They spent about an hour cooking and leaving a mess in Richie’s kitchen. Discussing the ingredients took at least twenty minutes. Eddie had insisted that Richie shouldn’t put cinnamon on his spinach omelet and even though he had very compelling arguments to back him up, Richie still did it. But then he ate in silence claiming every now and then that it was pretty good, but Eddie wasn’t going to be fooled so easily.

They sat down on the couch, where he had kissed Richie for the first time, but this time they just ate and talked. Eddie realized that he really liked being snarky with Richie even when he was sober and Richie seemed to enjoy it as much as he did. He felt himself quickly slipping back into the confident man he had been with Richie the night before, realizing then that even if the drinks had helped him become that guy, he had always had it inside him. He just needed a small push to take him out.

A push and the right person.

Another hour passed and even though their food was finished they stayed in the couch talking. Richie eventually got up and put some records on. Eddie felt trapped in some sort of deja vu sitting there with him and listening to music. And although no one was making a move, the thought was still in the back Eddie’s mind, creeping its way to the surface as he stared into Richie’s eyes.

It wasn’t easy to forget the previous night. Eddie never thought sex could feel as good as it felt with Richie. Of course, sex was great and he wouldn’t have been two whole years with Marvin if it hadn’t been good with him. However, it never felt as communicative as it had been with Richie. After all, Richie had a pretty big mouth. Eddie had witnessed it himself during their time together. It shouldn’t have been a surprise that he was that vocal during sex. 

He also had never felt so…wanted. Maybe Richie’s big mouth had also inflated his ego somehow because something about the way he would tell him how good he felt, how good he looked, how good he was - those words made Eddie feel like the most attractive person alive, even if he knew he was far from being it.

Eddie realized a little too late that he wasn’t paying attention to Richie’s words anymore. Richie was staring back at him in silence, maybe waiting for him to say something, answer to a question, or laugh at a joke, but Eddie had no idea what Richie had just said.

Should he smile? Laugh? Say yes and hope for the best?

“I didn’t hear what you just said,” came out of his mouth before he even processed it.

Richie’s eyes sparkled with amusement.

“That’s not very polite, Eds.”

“I’m sorry, can you please say it again?”

“Sure,” and then that stupid grin appeared on Richie’s mouth, “but tell me what were you thinking about.”

Eddie’s heart beat a little bit faster but he tried to remain calm as he spoke again.

“I was thinking that you need a haircut,” he said bitterly. _Too defensive, he’s gonna call your bluff._

And sure enough, Richie did. His smile grew wider.

“Okay, so it’s not that, but you were definitely thinking about me. What was it?”

Eddie rolled his eyes hoping that he could find a way out of the hole he had dug himself to.

“Fine. Your apartment is a mess and you should definitely do something about it,” he stood up and took the dirty plates and walked to the kitchen, trying to avoid Richie’s eyes.

“Eds! Come on, you can’t just leave me hanging!”

He put the dishes on the sink and started to -aggressively- wash them.

Why did he have to hook up with such an annoying guy?

“Okay, I accept the challenge,” he heard Richie behind him.

His voice sounded closer and closer and Eddie tried to focus all his senses on the plate on his hands rather than on Richie’s voice.

“What has you so distracted, huh? You said that you were thinking about my hair-“

“That you should cut it-“ he cut in quickly but Richie wouldn’t give in.

“Mhm, and then you said my apartment is a mess. So that leads me to the conclusion that you were thinking about a certain time my hair was a mess.”

“Yeah, all the time, that’s why you should cut it,” Eddie answered maybe too quickly.

He knew Richie was standing a few feet from him but he jumped slightly when he felt Richie’s breath on his ear. His voice was low, way too low.

“I was thinking more of that time your hands were messing it up. Do you remember?”

A shiver ran through his spine.

Why didn’t he put pants on?

“Maybe you’re reading too much into it,” he tried to sound calm and collected but he spoke too quickly and he knew that he was so flustered that even his ears were red.

He almost gasped when he felt Richie’s chest press up against his back. He placed his hands over Eddie’s, his fingers intertwining with Eddie’s as he kept cleaning the dishes. Eddie tried not to make any sounds when he felt Richie’s lips way too close to the sensitive skin of his neck.

Why was he still standing there? He should have left a long time ago. But pressed up against Richie’s body he actually wasn’t sure he wanted to go anywhere else.

“You know, I’ve been thinking about you too.”

Eddie didn’t want to ask, he didn’t want to say anything, fearing that his voice would betray him.

“It’s pretty difficult to forget. How you felt, how you taste,” Richie’s body got even closer, “how you sound.”

Eddie tried to focus on the sponge on his hands, but Richie's hands were over his, so even thinking about the sponge and the soap wasn't working. It was like everything was just screaming 'Richie' to him.

He was supposed to be sober, but he didn’t feel so lucid anymore.

“I know that you can’t forget it either.”

Eddie took a deep breath, regaining -or trying to- some composure. He turned his head and even though he knew his cheeks were betraying him he looked at Richie dead in the eye.

“What makes you believe that, huh?”

Richie smiled and Eddie couldn’t help but look at his lips.

“Well for one, you have been washing the same plate this entire time.”

Eddie’s face fell. And if his face had been red before now it was on fire. 

Richie’s smug, that shit eating grin, went back to his face and Eddie wanted to straight up murder him.

Richie stepped away from his body, fully knowing he had won the battle and stretched his wet hands over his head.

“Well,” he continued with his normal voice, “I’m going to take a shower now!”

And just like that, he was walking away leaving Eddie defeated by the sink.

Eddie’s head hung down as he tried to process everything that had happened. His body was burning and he could still feel Richie's lips on his neck. He sighed when he realized he was already half hard.

He tapped the counter with his fingers as he tried to think of anything, literally anything that would help him get Richie out of his mind. He started to get pissed when he realized he couldn’t. And he got even more pissed when he realized that it had been exactly what Richie had wanted.

The faint sound of the shower running came to his ears and then he groaned

Should he? He shouldn’t, right?

He stood up straight again as he thought, _that’s it, I’m done._ It had been too much experimenting. He had gone out, gotten drunk, danced, hooked up with Richie, he was done. There was no reason for him to stay there. He needed to get back to his life, God knew how fucking much he needed to pay for the parking lot now.

It was enough. He needed to go. 

He was going to walk to Richie’s bedroom, put his shoes and pants back on, get his shit and leave.

He needed to go and he repeated that over and over.

And then his feet walked into the bathroom, the door was unlocked, of course. There was already some steam coming out of the shower and he could see Richie’s silhouette through the tarnished glass.

Eddie took his clothes off and got inside. Richie turned around as he heard him step inside the shower and before he could even fucking smile again Eddie said:

“You are really fucking pissing me off.”

And then his lips were on Richie, kissing him violently and hungrily. He felt a smile against his lips, but Richie refrained from making any comments and kissed him back.

 

It was six in the afternoon when they finally got to Eddie’s car. It would have been earlier if Richie hadn’t thrown him back to his bed after the shower, and although Eddie complained about it later he secretly didn’t mind at all. Maybe not so secretly, because Richie would just smile at him whenever he said something about it.

“Well, that’s what I get for parking almost twenty-four hours,” he said staring at the ticket.

“How much is it? Maybe I have-“

“Don’t you dare,” said Eddie before Richie could even suggest paying it, “it’s the right price to pay for a night like that.”

“Do you mean that in a good way or in a bad way?” asked Richie with a confused smile.

Eddie tilted his head and smirked. Richie laughed when he realized he wasn't getting an answer. He took his phone out of his pocket and gave it to Richie, “write your number. And don’t call yourself.”

Richie raised an eyebrow but did it anyway.

“You’re really not going to give me your number, huh?”

Eddie felt kind of bad about it but it was what he had decided. If Richie had his number they would start talking, and then they would have sex again, and again, and Eddie wasn’t ready for whatever came after that.

He needed to learn to be comfortable on his own before seeing Richie again.

Richie understood that. At least that’s what he had told Eddie. He was really hoping he was actually okay with it.

Richie saved himself on Eddie’s phone as “big dick rick” with a pineapple emoji on the side. Eddie rolled his eyes. But it wasn’t a lie after all.

Richie blocked his phone and instead of handing it to Eddie he cornered Eddie to the driver’s door and then put it on his back pocket. Eddie smiled as Richie’s hand didn’t leave his back pocket -ass- and leaned closer to Eddie.

“What if you get back with your ex?”

Eddie laughed.

“Believe me I won’t. I kinda realized I need some alone time.”

Richie hummed.

“What if I find you either way? I know a lot about you,” he said with a very deep voice trying to sound scary but Eddie just laughed again.

It was actually true. Eddie had shared a lot of details of his life with him. Richie already knew what he studied and his full name and that was enough for anyone to find him on the internet nowadays.

“Then I’m gonna call the cops, but I’m also gonna be very disappointed that you didn’t keep your promise.”

“I haven’t promised anything.”

Eddie held his pinky up and Richie raised his eyebrow again.

“Really? A pinky promise?”

“They are the strongest and I'm not about to make a blood pact with you, now come on,” Richie huffed a laugh but hooked his pinky with Eddie’s. “Promise me that you won’t look for me, or contact me until I do, Richard.”

“Edward Spaghetward,” Eddie groaned, “I promise.”

They dropped their hands but kept them together, Richie’s fingers intertwining with Eddie’s.

“Good,” Eddie smiled.

He was about to lean forward when Richie interrupted.

“What if I start dating someone?”

Eddie couldn’t say he hadn’t thought about it. Richie was a nice, funny, handsome guy, whose job demanded that he met a lot of people every night. He was bound to find someone sooner or later. And even though it pained Eddie to think that someone didn’t have to be him, he accepted it as a possibility.

Richie shouldn’t wait for him. He didn’t belong to Eddie.

“Then, you have to invite me to the wedding,” he joked.

Richie laughed and even though something strange in his eyes shimmered he smiled and said, “deal.”

Eddie’s hands went to Richie’s shoulders and Richie pressed him closer by the hips. Their lips were millimeters away and then Richie stopped.

“Wait, wait,” he said but still kept Eddie pressed against him, “what if I start to date _your_ ex-boyfriend? What happens then? Does the promise still count then or-”

Eddie laughed, “fuck, beep beep Richie.”

“Did you just bee-“

Eddie decided to shut him up himself and pressed his mouth against Richie. Richie's lips parted and Eddie melted to the feeling of his soft mouth against his. He couldn't help but smile.

It was bittersweet.

It could be the last time he was kissing Richie but, God, it was still an amazing kiss.

So good that he kept thinking about it even after he was driving far away and the radio played softly in the background.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, oh damn okay let me apologize.  
> I know it's not the ideal ending but it's really where I saw this story ending since the start and I'm very happy with how it turned out. I still have no idea if I'm gonna continue with this idea, I'm thinking on maybe making this part of a series but im still unsure about how this story might continue and i might want to do other stories before making a sequel to this. (also im very busy at the moment)  
> However i do have to say that i am B A F F L E D at the response this fic as gotten. I started writing it like 'lol okay so im guess im doing this now' but the all the comments and kudos and everything has really inspired me and i stopped feeling like this was just some dumb story i might or might not finish. Every single one of you motivated me to finish it and im very thankful to all of you for reading it.  
> thankyouthankyouthankyou
> 
>  
> 
> Im gonna leave the links to some songs that inspired me through this fic
> 
>  
> 
> [title of this fic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nwgPLL_fwUg)  
> [big gay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SpNn32HA0SI)  
> [sam smith of course](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dTQMd2I3drE)  
> [i mean come on its perfect](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=av5JD1dfj_c)  
> edit: i couldn't fix all the links but the songs that are missing are Lovesong by the Cure (of course) and black on black by Greyson Chance (big gay but at the club)


End file.
